


Take Me for a Spin

by QuickedWeen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Past Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Limousine Sex, M/M, Riding, because some people care about that, ish, stunts, well just the one stunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickedWeen/pseuds/QuickedWeen
Summary: The night of the Pride of Britain Awards 2016. Louis goes to the ceremony and out to the club afterwards, but what is Harry up to?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Bloodsucker". To read the other amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bloodsucker/works) and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2017_hl_prompt_challenge/works).
> 
> Title comes from the song "Slow and Steady" by Of Monsters and Men.

**31 October 2016**

 

Louis had just stepped out of the shower and was toweling off when he felt cool air permeate the bathroom, causing the excess steam to swirl around him.

Warm lips pressed against the back of his neck, and he leaned into the feeling of luxurious cashmere against his damp back.

“Mmm…” Harry hummed deep in his throat, “Fresh out of the shower Louis. My favorite.” Louis caught Harry’s gaze in their en suite mirror, and Harry’s lips quirked up into a smug grin. He knew just how much he was effecting Louis. He turned his attention back to Louis’ neck, and nibbled the damp skin along the bottom of his hairline.

Sometimes Louis had to remind himself to take a deep breath when he looked at Harry, so he didn’t get overwhelmed. When they were younger, he knew Harry was attractive in all his gangly awkwardness, but really, Harry had an intense magnetism that first drew Louis to him. There was an open honesty about Harry’s gaze, and when Louis first experienced his full undivided attention in those first weeks on the X Factor, it was a high like nothing he had ever felt before.

That feeling never really went away, but at least he had built up an immunity to it over the years which meant he could actually maintain proper brain function around him most of the time. It had been touch-and-go there in the beginning. Now, with his cropped forties style haircut growing back out again, he looked incredibly different than he had with the long curly tendrils of the year before, but he was still Louis’ Harry. And still ridiculously sexy.

“Just how many ‘Louis’ are there, exactly?” he asked, to try and get his breathing back under control.

Harry lifted his lips from their path downwards and smiled, showing off the cavern of a dimple on his face that Louis loved to poke whenever Harry was being a little shit. So, always.

“Lots and lots,” Louis felt Harry’s warm breath drift across the shell of his ear before he felt the soft scrape of teeth, “and I love them all.”

“Sap.” Louis felt the teeth move to his neck with a sharp prick to his jaw, just under his ear, in retaliation. “Hazza,” he pleaded, hoping Harry would understand that he was quickly losing the ability to say no.

“I know, I know. Ellie and Lou will be here any second. Just let me have a little snack first.”

Louis giggled, “Well, you are already in costume.”

Harry was going to a friend’s Halloween party and was already dressed in a sinfully soft black cashmere jumper with skinny black cigarette trousers – a soon-to-be creature of the night. Because Harry had been training for his role in Dunkirk he had put on a lot of muscle, and this particular jumper was stretched tighter than it used to be across his chest and around his biceps.

After the pictures came out of Harry and Gemma at the _Another Man_ magazine launch party, and everyone online loved their vampire aesthetic, Harry had been intrigued by the idea. For the launch party, he had been wearing a simple black suit, but combined with an unbuttoned white silk shirt, black nail polish, and the general air of mystery surrounding his escape from the public eye, it really had read a little vampiric.

Louis had texted him updates from the comfort of their couch as the pictures were released to the masses because Harry had been worried about the reception of the black nail polish. The whole thing had been Louis’ idea, and he knew the look would be a hit, but Harry had needed some initial persuading – namely Louis sucking him off in the shower before the party – before excitement set in. Louis could tell Harry had some lingering wariness when he sent him out the door that night, but he was still feeling pretty smug about how well the polish was received.

Tonight, though, Harry was intentionally dressing as a vampire. He dug an old coat out of his closet that had a high collar to wear over the basic black ensemble he was already sporting. There had been a little debate about the merits of the cashmere jumper versus a black silk blouse, but Harry had decided the silk would probably be too wrinkly when he inevitably took the jacket off. He wouldn’t be going to the party for several hours, but because their friend and makeup artist Lou Teasdale was coming by to do Louis’ makeup for the Pride of Britain awards, she offered to do a quick vampire makeup on Harry at the same time.

Not that he needed help becoming a vampire, Louis thought, as he felt another little nip on the skin of his neck. With possibly the most strength of will Louis had ever possessed, he stepped away from the vanity and turned to face Harry. He had gotten dressed early so Lou could see what he would be wearing for his costume, but his pants were still unbuttoned at the top, showing off a patch of tanned skin with just a hint of the laurels he had tattooed there. Louis could also see his bare feet poking out under the hem of the trousers that looked to be painted on his thighs. God, the things Louis wanted to do to him… that they definitely did not have time for, he chastised himself.

“Not just Ellie and Lou,” he reminded Harry as a weight settled in his chest.

Harry’s eyes shuttered a little as his drew in a breath and let it out slowly, “I know. I was just hoping to draw out the good mood a little while longer.”

Louis smiled gently up at him, “I know, baby.”

Harry’s strong arms engulfed him in a hug, and Louis leaned his head down so he could nuzzle in the crook of Harry's neck, his favorite place in the whole world. “We’re so close.”

Harry didn’t answer him verbally, he didn’t need to, but Louis could feel the low rumble of his assent vibrate through his chest.

\- - -

An hour later, Louis was dressed in his suit watching Lou lighten Harry’s skin, doing her best to cover up his fading tan from their vacation a few weeks ago. Louis smirked as he remembered Halloweens past where it had been Louis in the thick white face paint, and Harry with traces of it in his hair the next morning during press. Whoops. Harry wasn’t going the completely opaque paint route this time, so Louis wouldn’t get those same traces tomorrow, as much as he knew their fans would love it.

Suddenly, Lou stopped and pulled her powder brush away from Harry’s face.

“Come on, then. I know the drill.” Louis’ smile grew as he approached the makeup chair. Lou refused to do anything to Harry’s lips in any way until Louis got his last kiss. Mostly because when they were younger, he and Harry would always end up in trouble for both showing up with their makeup a little smudged when it was time to leave or go out on stage. After one too many touch ups, Lou compromised, and allowed them to always get one last kiss out of the way before she had to finish whatever she was doing.

He drew nearer, and saw Harry pull a face. Harry had made it very clear when Louis first put on his suit from the stylist just how he felt about the relatively poor fit of it. Harry was an angel, and would never say anything in front of Ellie, but Louis had been on the receiving end of what he had affectionately named Harry’s “grumpy kitten” face before he left their bedroom.

“It just does absolutely nothing for your bum, is all I’m saying. And that is very difficult to accomplish.”

This time, Harry clearly had pulled the face involuntarily, and had the decency to look sheepish as he tilted his face up to Louis for a kiss. Louis softly brushed his lips against Harry’s with a brief touch that was much more chaste than he wanted, mostly to try and avoid more temptation, but he felt Harry bring a hand up to his neck anchoring him. Harry then proceeded to brush his tongue along the seam of Louis’ lips, forcing Louis to part his mouth, deepening the kiss momentarily before pulling away.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Haz.” That earned him another grumpy kitten face. He smacked one more kiss on Harry’s still pouting lips before the doorbell chimed. “He’s all yours, Lou.”

He turned his back on Harry, because they both knew the doorbell meant the arrival of Danielle, and he couldn’t bear to see Harry’s purposefully blank expression. Harry had a tendency to be a lot more stoic around Danielle, and for good reason. Danielle’s place as Louis “girlfriend” was symbolic of their inability to be completely open and honest about their relationship with their fans, something that weighed heavily on both of their spirits over the years. He would love nothing more than to shout from the rooftops how much he loved Harry, and knew Harry felt the same way. The sentiment they had shared in the bathroom earlier was not wrong, they were so close to being able to come out. They could make it. They could.

He pulled the door of their London home open to the warm autumn night. As Danielle’s rather feathery outfit came in to view, Louis fought not to roll his eyes. Harry was going to have a few choice words to say about this outfit too. That thought at least allowed him to paste a small smile on his face as he led Danielle into the house.

Showtime.

\- - -

Soft classical music began to permeate the din of the crowd, signaling the night was finally coming to a close. Louis knew he still had a long night ahead of him and he wanted to get on with it. He was scheduled to go out to Cirque le Soir with Danielle, his sister Lottie, and Lottie’s boyfriend Tommy after the awards. For the red carpet earlier in the evening he had put his foot down, insisting he not talk to the press or take posed pictures with Danielle on the way into the awards. He hadn’t wanted to take away from the charitable message of the evening.

Pictures while they were leaving the club later was the compromise. That’s how it always worked. Compromise. At least over the years he had learned how to manipulate his handlers enough that he got some say in what could or could not be exploited.

Louis checked his phone again. He had been texting Harry all evening, but the responses he received had started to slow down. Presumably, Harry was on his way to the party. Their friend lived close enough to their house, and it would be dark enough on the streets that he probably wouldn’t get recognized, so he had mentioned wanting to walk.

Checking his screen one last time, and seeing no new notifications from Harry, Louis heaved a sigh and began to make his way to the door.

There were a few more cameras lining the exit, allowing him to take a few more pictures with the recipient of the award he had given out during the show. When he thought about the young boy’s story, it gave a soft tug at his heartstrings. He couldn’t wait for the day Harry would be able to come to this event with him. If he were here now, he would be a right mess. He cried at the drop of a hat, and Louis knew the touching stories, combined with the adorable children, would be a recipe for disaster in the most exquisite way.

Twenty minutes later, he still hadn’t received a response to the rather cutting and clever remark he had sent earlier about outbidding Simon on a few paintings by an adorable little girl. That wasn’t like Harry, Louis usually received at least an emoji if he was too busy to respond. Locking his phone once again, he made sure Danielle was following behind him as he made his way out to the cluster of sleek black cars, taxis, and limousines waiting to carry all of the celebrities away. He knew both he and Danielle had clothes waiting for them to change into in the limo before they met up with Lottie and the rest of his friends.

As he scanned the area, his gaze finally landed on his bodyguard, John, standing at the door of a stretch limo. That was odd. He didn’t think security would be joining them until they made it to Lottie and Tommy’s flat.

Making sure Danielle was still following behind him, he wove his way through the maze of fabulous people getting into equally fabulous cars. Traffic was at a standstill, and it was absolute chaos as events like this usually were. Too many people trying to escape at once. They made their way towards the limo, and when John opened the door for them to get in, Louis stepped back to allow Danielle to climb in first. She wasn't his favorite person in the world, but he still had manners. Danielle gathered a bundle of her dress in her hand to lift it off the ground and ease her climb into the low seat of the limousine, when his bodyguard put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Your car is right behind you Miss Campbell.” Both Danielle and Louis stared at him open-mouthed. What? Since when were they in separate cars? Louis managed to recover from his shock first.

“What was that, mate?”

John didn’t even spare him a glance as he motioned for Danielle’s record label handler to lead her into the town car waiting just behind the limo.

“But, what about my clothes?” Danielle yelled over her shoulder as she was practically dragged into the other car.

“Yeah, what the hell is going on?” Louis asked again.

John continued to ignore his protests, and Louis’ confusion was growing by the second. This wasn’t what they had planned. Were they trying to change the schedule of the night? Would there be more stops added? Dread settled as he realized his hard won sense of control of the evening was beginning to crumble. His emotions must have begun to show on his face, because John finally turned to him and made eye contact with him for the first time.

“You don’t look so good, mate.”

“No shit!” Louis practically spat out. “What the fuck is going on?”

“I think you’ll feel better when you get in and change your clothes.” With that, John turned on his heel and walked down the length of the car towards the front passenger door.

Realizing he was still standing in the open door of the limo like a knob, Louis finally ducked into the seat and pulled the door shut behind him.

“Took you long enough.”

Louis’ head snapped up. Sitting there, looking quite literally devilishly handsome, was his drop dead gorgeous boyfriend done up in the same makeup and outfit from earlier.

“Haz! What the hell?” He tore his gaze from Harry, however difficult it was, to take in the scene. The coat Harry was supposed to wear for his costume was placed next to him on the long seat, along with a black leather overnight bag that Louis knew held his preset change of clothes for the club photo op. Louis had to blink a few times to keep himself from tearing up. He couldn’t tell if it was relief, love, shock, or a bizarre fever dream. “Oh God, are you real, or am I hallucinating?”

“Of course you’re not hallucinating, Lou.” Next thing he knew, Louis had a lap full of perfect, beautiful, wonderful, extraordinary man. Harry brought his knees on either side of Louis, but his hips stayed raised, his arse hovering just above Louis’ thighs.

“We have to be careful of my makeup.” Harry murmured with a mischievous glint in his eye. Almost like it was a challenge.

“Oh, do we Haz? What exactly do you think we are going to be doing back here?” Louis tried his best to keep a straight face, but the effect was probably ruined by the speed in which he was bunching up Harry’s lovely black jumper, freeing the silky smooth skin of his back.

“Knitting.” Harry giggled into Louis’ waiting mouth as he began to kiss him. The kiss turned deep and dirty quickly as Harry finally lowered the full weight of his arse down on Louis’ thighs. As he pressed his hips down, Louis felt Harry whimper into his waiting mouth. Abandoning his quest to remove Harry’s jumper, Louis’ hands made their way into the soft short hair at the back of Harry’s neck and pulled. This time instead of a whimper, Harry threw his head back and let out a low moan. This boy was going to be the death of him some day.

Louis gulped in some air while he tried to get his bearings,“Wait, wait. Haz. What about the party?”

Harry blinked at him, movements already languid, “Seriously, Lou. You’re asking about the party right now?” When he got nothing but a blank stare from Louis in return, he sighed exasperatedly, like he couldn’t believe Louis hadn’t gotten the memo. “Alright. Step one, we are going to take the long way to Lottie and Tommy’s while you fuck my brains out. Step two, we’re going to drop you off so you can continue on with your regularly scheduled programming, and then step three, I am going to go to the party. Now, while that does leave us a fair amount of time, it’s not nearly enough time to waste hashing out the details.”

Harry had a very determined look on his face, one Louis did not see very often, so he made the decision stop asking questions, and to just let Harry take care of this, which he clearly already had. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Harry’s planning – years of scheming had taught him just how deviously detailed Harry could be – Louis just had trouble not being the one who had to think of everything, cover every angle.

“Yes, sir!” Louis lifted one of his hands to give Harry a little salute.

“Good. Now, please fuck me.” Harry slammed his pelvis forward grinding their hips together through the fabric of their trousers, moaning deeply. He clearly had already wound himself up while he was waiting for Louis to get out of the awards.

“Jesus, Haz. Shirt off. Gotta get your jumper off.” Harry leaned his torso back, letting out an impatient whine. Louis lifted his hand up to Harry’s jawline to stroke his cheek, “Shh, baby. I know, I know. I can’t believe you came and surprised me. You’re so amazing, can’t wait to be inside you.”

He knew Harry was already riled up, and he knew praise made Harry weak in the knees on a bad day, so he was at least expecting it this time when Harry let out his filthiest moan yet. Louis could feel how uncomfortable his own trousers had become, but tried to ignore his own needs to focus on Harry.

While he still had at least some mental capacity, he dragged the hem of the jumper all the way up Harry’s torso, very, very lightly stretching the neck out to get it around the powdery white makeup unscathed before tossing it to the side. As soon as he was done Harry brought their mouths together once again. Louis could feel Harry’s hands cover his and pull them down towards his chest with a sense of urgency.

Louis had just brushed Harry’s nipple, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb, when the limo gave a slight jerk as it began to pull into traffic. The car hadn’t even moved yet. He had been so wrapped up in Harry he hadn’t stopped to process the situation. His very famous boyfriend was half naked on his lap, and they were completely anonymous in their car, surrounded by Britain's wealthy elite. Always on the same wavelength, Louis could feel Harry’s reaction to what must have been the same thought. All of a sudden Harry’s hips began to form little involuntary circles on Louis’ lap.

Harry pulled back when he felt the car move, his long fingers starting to pull at Louis’ tie.

“That means twenty minutes, Lou. You know you really should think about getting changed.” He smirked at Louis, clearly very pleased with how clever he was. Louis could not let that stand.

“You know you're right, I do keep getting distracted,” he responded, but Harry was too busy concentrating on undoing Louis’ tie to pay attention to what he was saying.

Louis pulled the silky material out of Harry’s grasp, and with one fluid motion gathered Harry's hands together in the space between them. Very slowly, he began to wrap the silk around Harry’s wrists, stopping to press a small kiss to the anchor tattoo on his left wrist. “Let me know if it's too tight, baby.”

He had to say it to make sure Harry knew the option was there, even though he knew Harry would never say anything. Harry loved when it was tight. He liked to be able to feel the indentations and tenderness on his wrist the next day when they did this, which wasn't nearly as often as he would have liked. They had to be careful about marks showing up in pictures. Harry trusted Louis to push his limits, and Louis trusted Harry to let him know if he ever went too far. Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes that were starting to glaze over just slightly. His boy was so fucking responsive.

“Alright, Hazza, put your arms around my head and rest your hands on the top of the seat behind me.” He nudged the bottom of Harry’s elbow with his wrist to help.

Once Harry had the back of the seat to put his weight on, Louis quickly undid both his and Harry’s trousers, managing to at least open his with a little hiss as his hard cock hit the cool air, and get Harry’s trousers and pants down around his ankles.

Louis brought his hands up to Harry's soft little love handles that he loved to tickle and suck bruises into when he had the time.

No time, now. That was a damn shame.

Harry settled back down on his lap, keening again when the rocking motion provided by the stop and go of London traffic brought him down hard on Louis’ lap. Louis finally managed to undo the buttons on his own shirt and threw that away as well. He had probably ruined almost every item of clothing he had been wearing, and wasn't quite sure how he was going to explain it to his stylist later.

Now, though, Harry was gloriously naked. Louis began to trail his hands down over the smooth curve of Harry's pert little bum that had firmed up along with the rest of his body during his training for Dunkirk. He took a moment to tease his fingers right at the top of his crack, and just as his finger trailed down towards his hole, he encountered something cool and hard, and heard Harry groan from deep within his chest.

Louis’ heart skipped a beat, and then another one. Harry had prepped himself and was wearing his favorite plug with the sapphire jewel on the end. Louis would know the feel of that plug anywhere.

“Hazza,” he managed to choke out. He tried to finish the thought but there was nothing else he could say. “Lube. We need lube. You're all prepped and ready for me, need to get inside you.”

Harry leaned down to nudge him with nose until their lips were a hair’s breadth apart and they were breathing heavily into each other’s mouths. Louis brought his hand up to cup his jaw and lift his chin. “Words, baby. Need to hear your voice.”

“In the bag, Lou, please hurry up. I need you.” He leaned his forehead down to rest where his arm was draped over Louis’ shoulder as though his head was too heavy for him to hold it up without Louis’ help.

Louis reached his hand into the bag and dug around until he felt the lube packet. He also felt a condom packet. “Harry, honey. Look at me.” Harry lifted his head and blinked lazily. “Do you want me to use a condom, or do you want to be messy?” They didn't use condoms at home, but they carried some because it made cleanup easier when they weren't in the comfort of their own home. Harry had the plug with him, and Louis could certainly make sure he stayed moderately clean that way if Harry wanted. Plugged up with Louis’ come inside him. Louis had to stop and take a breath at that one.

He started counting backwards from fifteen while he willed himself to not explode, which would solve the problem before it even became an issue. He tried to concentrate on Harry’s face instead; he seemed to be giving the question some serious thought while he chewed his lower lip.

Harry nodded as though he had decided, “Condom. I don't think I could wear the plug without you, knowing I can’t get to you.”

Louis kissed him hard on the lips to acknowledge what he was saying. Louis felt the same way. He loved the idea of Harry wearing the plug but it was decidedly more fun when he was there to reap the benefits.

He opened a condom and rolled it down his length, then brought the packet of lube between their bodies and coated his cock liberally, hissing with the initial contact of the still cool substance.

He brought his hands around to the plug once more, and got a good grip on it, beginning to work it out while Harry let out a continuous string of tiny little whimpers and mewls. After Louis removed the plug, he took the rest of the lube from the packet and began to spread it around Harry's rim.

“Stop teasing, Lou! No time,” Harry drew out the word as he lifted his hips up, a man on a mission. Louis reached down to line them up, holding his breath as Harry sank slowly down until Louis was fully inside him. The plug was big, but not quite big enough to prep him all the way like he normally would at home. Louis knew Harry loved the stretch occasionally.

Because Harry was so tall, he didn’t have much room to truly ride Louis the way he liked to without hitting the car’s roof, but he began to grind hips to match the natural rhythm of the limo.

Louis had to squeeze his eyes shut against the pure ecstasy as the sensation of being inside Harry washed over him, “Hazza, feels so good, just like that for me, baby.” He fought it as much as he could, trying to let Harry control the pace, but he finally gave in and began lightly matching Harry’s thrusts. The change in angle must have allowed Louis to find Harry’s prostate; as if he had flipped a switch, Harry’s whole body began to shiver, and his whimpers turned into much airier moans.

Harry had always been loud, and normally Louis loved hearing him, but he also had to be able to look John in the eye at some point in the near future, so he brought Harry’s mouth back up to his own to try and muffle at least some of his noises.

Harry was getting more and more desperate and erratic in his movements and Louis could tell he was getting close. He brought his hand down between their bodies and it only took a few short tugs of Harry’s cock before he was spilling into Louis’ hand. Without thinking, Louis wiped his hand on his bare chest, and then brought both his hands around to cup Harry’s bum and lift him off, because Harry was bound to be sensitive so soon after coming.

“No, Lou, keep going, want to feel it later,” Harry growled against his ear. Never one to deny Harry anything he wanted, he wrapped his arms around around Harry’s waist and held him close as he thrust short and quick into his body. It wasn’t long before he gave in, coming with stars bursting behind his eyelids, as Harry’s hole involuntarily clenched down, wringing every last drop of life out of Louis.

Because Harry had recovered a bit, he lifted himself off Louis’ lap, bound wrists and all, collapsing onto the plush leather seat next to him. He left his legs sprawled across Louis’ lap as they both tried to get their breath back.

Louis reached down to clean up, tied the condom off, then realized he had come on his stomach as well.

“Um...” was all he could manage. Thankfully, Harry had thoroughly planned ahead. Letting his leg drop off Louis’ lap, he nudged at the large end pocket of the duffel with his foot and let out a grunt. Louis reached down into the pocket and found a large plastic bag containing a few of their favorite cleansing wipes. Harry liked these wipes in particular because they smelled like oranges, and the clean, crisp scent tended to stick around. Louis smiled at that; when he wiped his hands and chest with them to clean up, he would smell like Harry for the rest of the night.

He opened the bag to do just that, but when he snuck a glance at Harry he realized his wrists were still bound with the tie.

“I’m sorry, baby, let me get that,” he reached down and pulled at the knot until the fabric began to fall away. “Haz, you’ve got marks,” he grimaced as he caressed the red indentations on Harry’s wrists.

Harry gripped the seat behind Louis’ head to pull himself up, and nuzzled into Louis’ hair, just behind his ear. Louis turned and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, still not totally used to his shorter hair yet.

“That’s okay, Lou. I shouldn’t be photographed for awhile, and you know I like it,” he lifted his head with a smirk. “So, how did you like step one?”

Just as Louis was about to respond, the limo pulled slowly to a stop, presumably in front of Lottie and Tommy’s flat. They could be on the moon right now, for all Louis cared.

Realizing they were out of time, they quickly began to get dressed. Louis pulled his black skinnies on as best he could; he would adjust when he stood up outside the car. When he reached back into the bag to find his shirt, his hand met the luxe canvas lining of the duffel.

“Hey, Haz, did you remember to pack me a shirt?”

“Nope,” Harry responded, smugly popping the “p” at the end.

Louis looked up at him and Harry was holding the black cashmere jumper he had been wearing earlier, “You’re going to smell like me, Lou.” His voice had gone dark and husky again. Louis leaned as far forward as he could to brush his lips against Harry’s one last time.

“I love you,” he breathed into Harry’s mouth, “this whole thing was the best surprise ever.”

“I know. My makeup is gone, though.”

“Yep,” Louis tried to feel bad about that, he really did, but came up empty, “Lou is going to kill you.”

“It’s okay, I took pictures while I was waiting for you to get out of the awards,” Harry winked. “Do you think _she_ is still wearing an ostrich, or do you think her club outfit is wildlife-free?” he added snippily. Louis rolled his eyes and shot him a fond smile, pursing his lips to keep himself from responding.

There was a knock on the window, presumably a warning knock from John, who was definitely getting a hefty Christmas bonus. Louis pulled Harry’s jumper over his head, and it was just a shade too big where it had been a little too tight on Harry.

He ventured a glance out of the window and saw the headlights of Danielle’s car pull up behind them. He then saw the shocking platinum gray of his sister’s hair through the tinted glass as she pulled open the door. Lottie immediately started rattling off a list of who was coming out and what the plan was as he climbed out of the back, body shielding Harry who had moved out of the view of the door in case Danielle was lurking. As he listened to his sister, and watched Danielle climb out of her town car wearing a truly ridiculous yellow sack, he realized all his tension was gone. Sex had a tendency to do that anyway, but additionally, he wasn’t worried about anything having to do with the rest of the evening anymore. The paparazzi, hanging out with Danielle, being at the club without Harry – he could truly try and enjoy himself now, because Harry had reminded him what was important. They were. Their relationship.

He got about halfway to Lottie’s door before he couldn’t stand it, “Fuck it,” he spat out as he turned back to the waiting limo. Giving one short rap of his knuckles to the glass, he let out a sigh of relief when Harry rolled the window down.

“Lou, what-” Louis grabbed Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him hot and hard, pouring all of the thanks he could into one kiss.

Eventually, he pulled back, reducing the kiss to a few lingering pecks before stepping back up on to the sidewalk and giving Harry a little wave as he rolled the window back up. The limo drove away, carrying a slightly more tousled, and definitely less vampiric, Harry off to his party.

When Louis finally turned around to head up to Lottie’s flat, Lottie and Danielle were standing on the stoop gaping at him.

Lottie spoke first, “Lou, was that-”

“What?” Louis cut her off as he brushed past them into the open door of the building.

\- - -

Later that night, as the bass pounded through the speakers at Cirque Le Soire and the lights danced in front of his eyes, Louis felt his phone vibrate in his grip. When he saw the notification, he gave a low chuckle and opened the message.

 **Lou T:** _LOUIS, where the fuck has Harry’s makeup gone?!?!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out the others in this prompt: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bloodsucker/works)
> 
> Come stop by and say hello on tumblr! [@becomeawendybird ](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com).


End file.
